


A Gentle Fall Of Rain

by Huggle



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bleak, Gen, Jim Loses Harvey, Pre-Disaster, Prequel, The End Is Nigh (for Gotham anyway), Virus Jim Gordon, he just doesn’t know it yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huggle/pseuds/Huggle
Summary: Terrorists have seeded the clouds above Gotham with a mutated strain of the virus that has made Jim super human.But it’s not going to rain so it’ll be alright.
Relationships: Harvey Bullock & Jim Gordon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	A Gentle Fall Of Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to The Exodus, and a quick comment fic fill.

It won’t rain. 

That’s what all the meteorologists say, standing in front of their green screen maps, pleading for calm, while Gothamites from the slums to the fancy apartments crowd the streets, the airport, trying to find a way past the barricades.

Some of the elite probably do, and maybe it doesn’t matter. Unless it rains in the next few hours, there’s no danger, right?

Except how can they be sure? Whichever terrorist group got a hold of that fucker’s research, they’re smart enough to have seeded the clouds above Gotham, proclaiming today the day that God will deliver a judgement on the city just like he once did to two other cities that so displeased him.

So maybe they didn’t just find a way to fill the sky with their mutated virus. Maybe they’ve been spreading it among the population for hours, and Jim can think of a hundred ways they could do it.

So can the CDC, he guesses, because the national guard set up a blockade around the city, and they start shooting anybody who tries to leave.

It’s some small comfort that even the mayor is turned back; his rich friends in powerful places seem to have deserted him, no seat available on the private planes that sneak out in the minutes on either side of the quarantine. 

But all Jim really cares about is his family.

When Ed contradicts the weathermen and women, and says it definitely will rain, most of the detectives should him down.

Jim doesn’t. Ed is probably smarter than all of them put together and so he jerks his head at Harvey and heads for the door.

Nobody notices, and Jim knows he’s neglecting his duty, the oath he took, but it’s not as if there’ll be much of a city left to protect in a few hours.

He’ll have his hands full.

“You think you’ll catch it?” Harvey asks, as Jim tries using his siren to get the car through the gridlock of traffic.

Jim eyes the clouds overhead, gathering, turning dark. Anybody smart would be trying to get indoors, but people who are scared are rarely smart.

“No.” After all, he already has it, the virus tied to him at the genetic level, and even though he hates that it was forced on him, maybe today he’ll have a reason to be thankful.

Harvey tells him to go to the manor, make sure Alfred and the kids are okay, that they’re ready, and he’ll get through the bumper to bumper traffic and meet them there.

Jim gets out, looks up again at the sky, and warns Harvey if the rain starts to make sure he stays in the car until it stops.

He doesn’t know that’s the last time he’ll see Harvey...at least as a human.

So, on foot, he heads for the manor, calls Alfred on the way, makes sure they know to keep indoors.

He’s three quarters of the way there when the first drops hit his skin and it’s maybe minutes after that when the screaming starts.


End file.
